pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Beginnings
'''Great Beginnings '''is the 1st episode of PokeMasters: When Worlds Collide. Summary A bunch of random people are teleported to Pallet Town and get Pokemon. Dah Story (In Pallet Town...) Professor Oak: Ah I love it here when it's calm but sometimes I wish something exciting would happen... (Suddenly a huge ball of energy lands in the middle of the town and explodes) Professor Oak: HOLY (bleep) WHAT WAS THAT?! (A bunch of portals open and some random houses fall out of them) (A boy runs out of one of the houses, His name is Clarence) Clarence: Yeah! My teleporter worked! We're in San Franisco! (Two other boys walk out of the house, Jeff and Sumo) Jeff: Your "teleporter" was a glowstick inside a cardboard box... Where are we? Sumo: WE'RE IN SAN FRANCISCO!!! (Jeff facepalms) (A cat person and a fish person walk out of another house) Gumball: THE APOCALYPSE IS APON US!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Darwin: Um, dude, I don't think the world is ending, but it suddenly changed... Gumball: Did the newspaper say that we were remodeling? Darwin: Dude, the newspaper is so far behind, they're still writing about King Tut's death... (In another house, a dad and his son run out) Peter: SORRY I DIDN'T GO TO CHURCH LAST SUNDAY!! PLEASE LET ME LIVE!! Stewie: It appears we've been transported to an alternate dimension... Peter: Did Doctor Who do this? Doctor Who: Hey, why does everyone blame me for everything?! (In the last run-down shack, a set of fraternal twins and a large man-child come out) Dipper: Why is this happening? Bill Cipher? Blind-Eye? There's nothing about this in the journal! Mabel: Hey look, there's Doctor Who! I'm gonna make knock-knock jokes! (runs over to him) Soos: Hey look, that bird's cute! (tries to hug the Pidgey but gets blown back by Gust) Man, he's got some air! Professor Oak: Welcome to the Pokemon world! I am Professor Oak... Sumo: Hah! That's a tree name! Peter: It sounds like "penis"! Professor Oak: IT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE PENIS AT ALL!!! Peter, Hah, you said "penis"! Darwin: Who is this guy... Professor Oak: Anyways, welcome to the Pokemon world... Jeff: Question, what are "pokemon"... Professor Oak: These! (sends out his Fearow) Use Controlled Twister Maneuver #23! Fearow: Fear-ow! (lets out a twister, making everyone float in air for awhile) Clarence: Hey look! You can swim in this! (Everyone starts swimming in the air) Soos: It's a dream come true! (throws corn dogs and eats them in midair) (The Twister dies out, and everyone falls slowly to the ground) Peter: That was amazing, Professor Penis! Professor Oak: IT'S OAK!!! Anyways, Fearow is just one of many Pokemon. (withdraws Fearow) If you go inside the lab, you can get yours... (Everyone runs into Professor Penis Oak's Lab) Professor Oak: Thanks to the professors of the other regions, we have all the starter Pokemon available! Jeff: Remember guys, we have to pick carefull... Clarence: I want this frog one... Professor Oak: That's a Froakie... (tosses Clarence Froakie's Pokemon) And you can have it! Clarence: Yay! Jeff: Well, feel free to regret your decision. According to these charts, Mudkip here is the best applicable choice. He will evolve into Swampert, which is only weak to Grass-type moves... Dipper: Really? It seems like Piplup would be the best choice, considering he evolves in Empoleon, which is resistant to 10 types... Jeff: Swampert is only weak to one! Dipper: It's weaknesses don't matter! It's resistances make it a more widespread option! Professor Oak: Now guys, stop arguing! You can just grab their Pokeballs from the stand right there! Dipper: (grabs Piplup's Pokeball) You. Me. Battle. Right now! Jeff: (grabs Mudkip's Pokeball) It's on! (Jeff and Dipper walk out the door to battle) Mabel: Guys! Don't fight! Let's all agree that Chikorita is the cutest! Sumo: (points to Cyndaquil) I want this one 'cuz it has fire! Soos: (looking at Squirtle) This one stares into my soul... Sumo: Who is this man and when do I get to hit him with a bus? Peter: (points to Snivy) I want Sassypants here! Professor Oak: Umm, that's Snivy... Peter: Look, Professor Penis, it's name is Sassypants, and you can't tell be otherwise, OK? Professor Oak: IT'S OAK!! PROFESSOR OAK!! Stewie: I'll have this one... (picks up Torchic) Gumball: What does this one evolve to? (points to Turtwig) Professor Oak: Torterra! (points to evolution chart) GumbalL: DEFINITLY!! Darwin: I'll just have Mud... (sees Mudkip is taken and enters rage mode) WHO STOLE MY MUDKIP?!?!?! (Mudkip crashes through the window from the battle outside and jumps back out) Professor Oak: You can have Charmander! (hands him Charmander and his Pokeball) So, do you all have your Pokemon? Good, here's some Pokeballs and some Pokedexes... Mabel: Heh... Pokeballs... (All of the new trainers receives Pokedexes and six Pokeballs each) Peter: Cool! (scans around randomly) Pokedex: That is Chimchar---That is Chespin---That is a jar of poop Peter: Oh boy! (runs over and grabs the jar of poop, but it slips out of his hands and crashes on the floor. Professer Oak: NOOOOOOOOO MY STASH OF MILTANK (bleep) THAT'S WHAT I USE TO FEED ALL MY POKEMON U KNOW WUT DO ALL OF YOU HAVE YOUR STUFF GOOD GET OUT!!! (forces everyone out) Clarence: Well time to have an awesome adventure! You ready Jeff? (Mudkip and Piplup are still interlocked in a fight to the death) Jeff: MUDKIP USE TACKLE!!! Dipper: PIPLUP USE POUND!!! (The two Pokemon are so tired that they simply faint at these commands) Jeff: Well, it was a tie! Dipper: This isn't over! Clarence: Guys why don't you just heal your Pokemon up and go on our adventure! (Dipper and Jeff walk out to the Pokemon center while the rest of the group wait up)